The dimensions of a columbarium niche are, of necessity, restricted and their openings are frequently not significantly greater than the crematory urn being deposited therein. The small clearance between the sides of the opening and the sides of the urn often cause physical and emotional distress with funeral personnel who are attempting to place the urn in the niche as a part of a solemn funeral proceeding.
It is therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple mechanism that can be quickly and temporarily attached to the columbarium niche into which the crematory urn is to be placed and by which the urn may be efficiently and unobtrusively slid into the niche on a sled that is retractable after the urn is positioned in the niche.